


so... am I an alien?

by DizzyNoodles



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: "this is how i cope", Alternate Dimension, Coping with memes, Different Dimensions, Dimension Travel, Gen, Insomnia, Multiverse, No Romance, Panic Attacks, Platonic friendships, Pure and wholesome friendship, Teens memeing together, The turts love you (platonically), Wormholes, april and casey are your parents now, everyone adores you, gender neutral reader, my take on this stuff, self deprecating memes, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyNoodles/pseuds/DizzyNoodles
Summary: Being taken right from your home and blasted into a familiar world that you don't belong in, is not what you wanted.With four giant turtles standing in front of you. You could either marvel or panic.





	1. Sleepless and Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> My mind has been thinking about the multiverse theory and dimensional traveling. I did some research about these theories, I'm not a complete pro. Please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> (my first time writing fanfic too lol, I hope it's okay. Feedback is appreciated.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia is the worst.  
> Perhaps, getting a glass of water will help.  
> Just a little hydration to get you ready for bed, maybe make you tired as well.  
> Who knows.

"That's the advantage of insomnia. People who go to bed early always complain that the night is too short, but for those of us who stay up all night, it can feel as long as a lifetime. You get a lot done." 

-Banana Yoshimoto, N.P

* * *

 

The city that never sleeps, huh?

The noisy honking of cars and the rude, glaring neon lights that seeps through your thin curtains are currently preventing you from falling asleep.

You already struggle with sleeping problems, this commotion is messing up your already messed up sleep schedule even more.

Even in embarrassing, but comfy pajama pants and a baggy shirt, you still can't fall asleep.

You should be used to the normal city noise by now, even at night, you sort of are. But, some nights it's too much. Even music can't cover it up. Torture, torment, agony! Make it stop. Sleep is what's wanted right now.

_'Ah, yes. Please keep continuing to make your car sound furious. It doesn't matter if people are sleeping or not because you're angry and impatient.'_

Getting out of bed will help, that's what that one 'How to Cure Insomnia' website said. 'Do something else (a quiet activity) until you're tired', 'avoid electronics', avoid caffeine' and such...

Sitting up, pushing the blankets off your body. Glancing at your phone on the nightstand. You reach a handover and press the home button down, then releasing, turning it on. The bright light blinds you for a few seconds, eyes adjusting, the screen shows you it is currently 3:40 AM, on a school night. Tomorrow you are going to be completely miserable and grouchy. What a shame. Pity the people who will encounter that monster.

_'What period shall I fall asleep in?'_

Deciding to get a glass of water, a 'quiet activity' to do while out of bed. Perhaps you'll feel tired after a cool, refreshing, very needed drink of water to soothe your poor, aching, parched throat. And nothing's wrong with a little hydration in the middle of the night.

Turning off your phone, you get up and leave the comfort of your bed. Opening your door slowly, to avoid those nasty sounding creaks and groans of this old wooden doorway, you then began to make your way to the kitchen.

The hallway floors are creaking distastefully with your every step. You take large steps, trying to prevent as much noise as possible in these long strides. Sneaking past your parent's room, you hold your breath. Afraid that your breathing will be too loud in this very intense situation. Now at the end of the hallway, you stand still. Listening for any rustling of blankets and footsteps, there's no 'awake' sound coming from your parent's room. Sighing in relief, safe and sound from the horror of grumpy, tired, not yet fueled on the bitter tasting coffee parents.

Successfully making it to the kitchen you walk in, flipping on the light switch beside the entrance. After the second delay of darkness, the room lit up. Dim light with a hint of orange flooded the room, giving a warm aura despite the cold air.

Comforting.

Eyes drifting to the table, making sure the supper you laid out for your parents were eaten, making sure they're eating and taking care of themselves in their busy schedule. The table has multiple empty pizza boxes and ramen boxes on and around it. Not enough food to make supper at home, so either mom or dad picks up takeout almost every day.

You don't see your parents often. It's rare that you're all in the same room together. With you being in school and them working overtime for a bit of extra cash. 

Family portraits from your childhood are arranged in the oldest to somewhat newest on the wall above the table. The last time this family tradition happened was a few years ago before the landlord upped the rent. Also upped the chances of us not being able to live in this small, creaky, pathetic apartment.

Everyone looked happy in the pictures, big smiles, eyes are shining in pure happiness.

The past seems more enjoyable than now and in the future.

The cold square tiles of the kitchen floor sent chills up your spine as you shuffled towards a cupboard, grabbing a small cup from within. Walking over to the sink, you turn the cold tap on. Water began pouring out and down the drain, putting the glass under the stream, you fill it halfway. Turning the tap off, you take a gulp of crisp water, very exhilarating and hydrating, just as expected. Clouds of your breath began condensing on the inside of this chilled glass.

You're still not tired.

 _'What other quiet activities are there to do?'_   You question yourself as you stand at the counter, glass still in hand. Swishing the water around in the glass.  _'Maybe read? Stare out the window? Question my existence? Ah, so many lovely time-consuming things I can do this night.'_

The kitchen window with lacy white curtains above the sink is alluring. What mysteries reside behind them, probably the dark alley behind this apartment building with trash everywhere on the ground. Not very interesting, a little horrifying to think about what kinds of terror might live there. Frightening, but also saddening. Wishing whoever lives in that horrid mess is okay.

A quiet buzz sound has found its way in your ears. You ignore it, sipping on your water.

The lights seem to flicker, once, twice, almost lightning-like. 

 _'I am just sleep deprived, these are sleep deprivation induced hallucinations, those exist. And I am a very sleep deprived person.'_ you reasoned with yourself.

The buzzing now accompanied by ringing began to crescendo. The lights on the ceiling flickering, seizure-inducing flashes, putting you in darkness and in blinding surroundings in milliseconds continuously.

The air changed drastically. Musty air replaced with cold, dry, negatively charged air like 'a bad thunderstorm is on its way' warning. Making your hair stand up.

Turning around hastily, your head snaps to look up at the lights and around the room. You could no longer see or sense your surroundings. The flashing of the lights hurting your eyes, you can no longer tell if your eyes are open or not. Backing up into the counter instinctively, you felt your stomach drop, giving you a nauseous feeling. Heart pounding, your chest hurt. Your hands trembling, causing water to slip out and down the sides of the glass and over your numbing, tingling finger.

You felt your throat close up, choking. The air wasn't going inside your lungs, you can't breathe. Desperate, shallow gasps for air began to leave your mouth at a fast, uneven pace.

Hyperventilating.

You couldn't see anything, you couldn't feel anything. The floor was gone, everything was gone except the counter. You felt nothing around you, yet you felt like you were in a small room filled to the brim with dozens of people, suffocating and overwhelming.

You drop the glass and hold onto the counter tightly, trying to ground yourself back to reality.

 

_'Is this reality?'_

 

The buzzing and ringing began to become deafening, you couldn't hear the glass shattering into multiple hazardous shards all around you.

Wanting to go to the safety of your room, but you can't move, can't see, can't hear.

 

**Can't**

 

**Do**

 

**Anything**

 

 

 

 

**Helpless**

 

 

 

 

The noise seemed to be booming inside your head, making it throb and pound. As if your skull is going to burst.

 

Unbearable.

 

Hands climbed their way into your hair, fingernails digging into your scalp.

Legs giving out, you fell to the ground. Curling into a ball, squirming and suffering as the torturous agony comes in waves.

Over and over and over again.

Head pressed into the ground, but you felt nothing there.

There was nothing but horrible pain running everywhere throughout your body.

You can't tell if you're screaming or not, everything is too loud.

 

****

**_'Am I dying..?'_ **

 

 

 

Everything stopped

 

The air changed.

 

The pain subsided.

 

The noise stopped.

 

_'Am I dead?'_

 

Hands still tingling faintly.

Still curled in a ball, no longer squirming in pain.

You took in a deep inhale, and a shuddering exhale.

Finally able to breathe.

Relieving.

Coughing, throat is now itchy and dry. You were definitely screaming.

Warmth leaking from your eyes, across from the bridge of your nose and dripping to the floor.

_'Tears? When did I start crying?'_

Opening your sore, wet eyes only to close them quickly again, the room is too bright.

Head slightly still pounding.

Your heartbeat is still racing, it's slowing down gradually.

The floor is cold, the ground is back.

You force your eyes open, squinting at how unusually bright this room is.

Clear walls. Glass? And a metal door?

 

This is not home.

 

**_'Where am I?'_ **


	2. Confined in Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a great time for your claustrophobia to kick in.  
> Truly wonderful.

"And then it happens. The panic. It's slow at first, creeping through the cracks in my thoughts until everything starts to feel heavy. It builds; It becomes something physical that clutches at my sides and squeezes out the air and the blood."

\- Sara Barnard, A Quiet Kind of Thunder

* * *

 

This isn't home.

 

_'Wh... What is this?'_

The pain disappeared completely, replaced with numbness.

Limbs are still tingling, the only sensation you can feel in your body.

Breathing still slightly hyperventilating. Chest hurting with every inhale and exhale as if it were crushed by a car, ribs feeling like they're broken. Lungs refusing to cooperate and breathe normally. Every breath is a wheeze. Whimpers escape along with hiccuping cries between these wheezes.

The air was much colder.

It made your throat dryer.

You cough, it echos throughout this small chamber. The noise fades into nothing.

Your heart is racing at an unsettling speed, imitating a hummingbirds wings. Pounding against your ribcage, like it wants to escape this boney prison.

Sight disfigured due to your crying. Everything looks like one colored blob.

Squinting your eyes, this room is very white. The brightness of this room makes your head throb.

The room and outside this glass room seemed to be glowing white due to your blurred sight. As if you were floating in a bright void of nothing.

Eyes blinking slowly, squeezing them shut, trying clear your vision from these unwanted tears. Shedding no more tears.

Still in curled in a ball on your side. In an exhausted and confused daze, you release your harsh grip on your scalp shakily. Lowering your numb feeling hands on the ground, planting them onto the ground as firm as you can. You then proceed to push yourself into a sitting position, pulling your legs closer to yourself. Dizziness and nausea overwhelm you the moment you sit up. Hands still against the ground, holding your body up. The back of one of your hands has angry, faint, red scratches, small, but beads of blood are visible on the surface. You can't feel the scratches sting.

 

_'It can't be a heart attack. I'm too young for that, right?'_

 

Trying to regulate your breathing, and locate where you are, you look up. Your hair is disheveled and in your eyes, you bring a hand up and push the strands out of your face. Fingers are cold but sweating. You wipe your eyes in the process, clearing your vision.

Your aching eyes looked around the room no bigger than a small bathroom. There's nothing is in this room with you. In front of you, there is a metal door. The only entrance, and exit.

Looking to the right of the see-through walls, there is a machine, way bigger than you. If you were double your height, you'd be about half of it. It's a circle, with an outdent right in the middle, like the positive side of a double A battery. Then to the left, the same machine, except with an indent in the center instead. They have smoke coming from the outdents and indents. Wires and lights were on the machine, everywhere around. The lights were flickering, about to die. The wires were smoking, looks like they were about to burst into flames.

That can't be good, anything smoking means bad and danger...

This glass room was between these huge battery-like machines, suspended in the air.

You look behind you. There's a long window that takes up half of the wall. Inside, there are desks in a semicircle and an awful lot of computers on top and even over them, they're flickering on and off. Figures are pressed against the glass, gawking at you. There stand six? Seven? Figures staring at you from behind the see-through barrier.

The most eye-catching of the group are the four giant green... People? All wearing different colors of bandanas, blue, red, purple, orange.

There were two others who stand next to the green giants, humans. A male wearing a white mask and holding a hockey stick. The other a brown haired female wearing a yellow jacket.

The one with a purple bandana around their eyes was at a computer, the screen red, illuminating on their faces. Revealing nonhuman features. The rest were at the window, they were talking, one looked like they were shouting, shocked expressions still on their faces. You couldn't hear them.

This room must be soundproof

You stared back, subconsciously scooting away from the clear wall, despite them being a long distance away. You felt intimidated.

They had weapons in hand. 

The red one was banging at the glass, trying to get through?

The glass wasn't cracking or showing any signs of damage. It must be pretty thick, considering the muscles on that green giant.

They're not human.

 

_'What are they?'_

 

_'What is this?'_

 

You push yourself up to your feet. A hand steadying yourself against the wall as your head spins, waiting for it to pass. Seconds go by and the sensation slowly dies down enough for you to lift your head. You look at the figures again, they're still talking. They're not looking at you anymore.

Turning your back to them, you stumbled towards the door. Hand dragging against the wall as support. There's no handle present on the door. Pressing your hands against the cool metal, you try pushing. It doesn't budge. You try pushing all your weight against the door, nothing happens.

The room felt suffocating.

No way out.

Stuck.

In this tiny room.

No openings, you're gonna suffocate.

You try kicking the door. A dull thud is all you get. The sound bounces off the walls, then back to silence.

No open door, no air, no nothing.

Your breath hitched.

You felt fear deep in your core, stomach dropping, cramping.

 

_'If I hyperventilate, the air in here will run out and I'll die faster. Oh god, oh god. Please no, please no, please stop, stop please, please, please, please'_

 

 

Remembering the 'how to stop anxiety attacks' website, you try to remember the instructions.

You close your eyes, lowering yourself to the ground. Sitting down, you lower your head.

 

_'Take a deep inhale to the count of four Mississippi, hold for one, then exhale for four. Repeat.'_

 

As you try to normalize your breathing, your head is tucked between your knees.

You rock yourself forward and backward, an attempt to comfort in this anxiety-inducing situation.

You stay, curled into yourself. Trying to get control of your breathing. Felt like hours of attempting to calm down.

 

_'I'm okay, you're okay, everything's okay. I'm okay, you're okay, everything's okay. Don't worry, just calm down.'_

 

There was a thud at the door. Head snapping up, you back away.

There was another thud, sending vibrations through the ground and walls.

You back up against the wall, trying to get further from the door.

A continuous pattern of bangs was outside the door, louder and louder.

Hands flying to your ears as the unpleasant sound rings throughout this room, nowhere to go except your ears.

The door begins to indent. 

There was a clicking sound, whirring from the door.

The pounding stops.

The door unlocks and opens inward.

In the doorway are two figures. The red one and the blue one, both are wearing the colored bandanas around their heads. Their eyes are piercing baby blue and unnatural yellow gold.

The blue one is quick to enter while the red one continues to stand, having to lower their heads due to their height in the doorway. Staring at you, huffing out heavy breaths. He must've been one punching the door in. In his hands are very sharp three-pronged knife-like things.

Scary.

You're able to see their features up close. Green scales instead of human flesh. No human features present. Turtle shells on their backs.

They are turtles... or tortoises. As they are on land, you think you're on land anyways.

The blue one reaches a hand for you.

You flinch and curl into yourself, still keeping a close eye on them.

You're trapped in here with both of them. They won't let you go. 

Breathing is getting more intense.

The blue one is talking, but you can't hear.

Your shuddering breaths are all you focus on.

Those attempt to calm you down, useless.

He crouches next to you, hands raised in surrender.

"...ot gonna hurt you."

Bringing your hands over your eyes, pressing them hard. Blasts of color behind your eyelids, comforting, slightly painful.

"We need to get you out of here, it's dangerous. I'm gonna pick you up now, is that okay?"

His voice is deep and soothing.

You don't respond.

"Just pick 'em up, we gotta go." A deep rough sounding voice interrupting the silence.

"Stop it, they're scared. It will terrify them more if I just pick them up." He says in a tone you can't recognize.

But, the bickering made you more uncomfortable and panicked.

"Is it okay for me to carry you?" He questioned softly, to not set you off.

After a few beats of silence, you heard him shuffle to your side, rather than in front of you.

You felt a hand under your thighs, and one on your back.

"I'm gonna lift you up now, then we'll leave."

You felt the ground disappear from beneath you. Now leaning against the chest of whoever this is. Hands still over your eyes, like a scared child.

His steps are loud and heavy, accompanied with heavier sounding steps. You assume he's going down some stairs, by the feeling of it. Each step feels like you're being lowered. He began running, being wary of you in his arms.

"Call Donnie, how much time do we got left before this building goes down?" His chest rumbles as he talks.

"Not much due to you takin' yer precious time over there." The rough sounding growls.

"Enough, let's just get to the meetup point." He shot back, picking up his pace a bit.

You stay silent throughout everything. Breathing is still at an uneven pace.

Will you ever calm down? It doesn't feel like it.

 

 

 

 

...Were you just kidnapped?

 

 

 

I think so.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain always gets bursts of motivation in the middle of the night. Instead of sleeping, I wrote and researched a ton in multiple nights.
> 
> I have no posting schedule, I write for hours very late at night every few days or so. Finishing a chapter takes me at least two weeks. (with me being mean and doubting myself) (It takes me a while to be somewhat happy with the result)
> 
> Please be patient, thank you for reading!


End file.
